Just Another Stupid School Dance
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: Blaise dares Draco to kiss Hermione in front of everyone. He's never turned down a dare, but will he do this one?


**A/N: This is for the All Sorts of Love competition :) (OTP: Dramione) the song in this is "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade :) enjoy!**

I tried to remember who had talked me into this; walking out to the middle of the dance floor and kissing Hermione Granger right on the lips right there in front of everyone. Right. Blaise. That stupid oaf was going to pay if anything went wrong tonight. I don't even know why I agreed. Maybe it was because she looked beautiful in her dress and I've been dreaming about her the past few nights, but that's not the point. It was a dare; nothing more. A brilliantly evil dare made by someone who knows all my secrets. Not only had he stolen and read my entire journal, but I also trusted him enough to tell him my growing feelings for the stupid girl. The music finally began to play in the ballroom and students piled in through the newly opened doors, talking and laughing and dancing and drinking. Blaise wiggled his eyebrows at me and I sighed, sitting down at a table near the back of the room.

"Never thought I'd see you here; at a school dance." I jumped a little and turned around to see none other than Hermione Granger standing behind me, smiling and taking a drink of punch in a glass. She licked her lips and put it down on the table. "It's spiked. Again." She looked _flawless_; her dress hugged her body perfectly and her hair was straightened flat so it reached a little above her waist.

"I uh, sorry. Did you uh, maybe there's like a spell you could use or something to like-"

"One of your friends' handywork I suppose." She put her hand on her hip and shrugged.

"Probably Pansy." She nodded and picked up her glass again.

"It doesn't taste that bad I guess. I'll just have to watch how much I drink." She took another small sip and looked out at the crowd. "So why did you come? I've never seen you at a dance."

"Thought I might as well make an appearance. " she nodded and sighed.

"We'll I'm gonna go find Ronald. Have fun tonight." She smiled and waved, walking into the crowd and disappearing. Blaise rushed over immediately and patted me on the back.

"Yes, Draco. Have fun tonight," he teased in a feminine voice. I swatted his hand away and groaned.

"Why am I doing this again?" I put my head in my hands. "She's obviously mad for that stupid Weaslebee."

"Because you've never backed down from a dare. And not everything is as it seems. They have been friends for years now; it could just be that." He sat beside me. "And because you're absolutely mad for her."

"Am not."

"Are to. You told me so."

"I didn't say I was mad for her. I just said she had looked sorta better lately a-"

"And you've lost focus in classes watching her instead of-"

"Alright, stop!" He smirked and let out a quiet chuckle.

"Well, Draco," he stood up. "Weasley just walked out of the ballroom and he didn't look so happy. Take my advice and do it now." My breath hitched and I shook my head quickly.

"It's only half an hour into the dance! I can't do it this early!" If I did it too soon I wouldn't be able to make my mad dash for the exit door. My plan was to do it closer to the end of the dance when less people would be crowding the room.

"Why not? So you can enjoy the dance before you leave hastily? You hate dances. She's literally the only reason you're here right now. Just suck it up and go do it. You know you want to. I've been in your journal; I know what you dream about. Just do it." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I nodded, swallowed a lump in my throat, and stood to my feet. Blaise smiled and disappeared into the crowd. I let it set in what I was about to do. I was about to kiss Hermione Granger. On the lips. In front of everyone. I began making my way through the crowd to look for her, fiddling my thumbs nervously. I spotted her sitting at a table by herself, still sipping slowly on the spiked punch. I walked over to her slowly and noticed she was..._crying_? I looked around me to see if anyone was looking, and walked closer to her.

"Hermione?" She quickly looked up, met my eyes, and looked back down at her drink.

"What?" She sniffled and wiped her nose with a napkin.

"What, uh, are you uh, why are you um, are you ok?" I put my hands in my pocket and took a small step closer. She nodded and wiped under her eyes.

"Just uh, just stuff." She smiled sadly and I looked up to see Blaise dramatically dancing with an imaginary person. I took the hint and swallowed hard, holding out my slightly shaky hand.

"Did you um, did you wanna maybe have this dance? With me?" She looked up at me again, slightly confused look on her face.

"Um, sure, Draco. I uh, never thought if hear that coming from you." She took my hand and I helped her up.

"Is that good or bad?" I pulled her slowly into the crowd. Blaise clapped quietly but dramatically and I turned so neither of us would have to see him.

"I think good." She smiled. "I hope it'll end up making my night better." I smiled at her and when we got to a decent spot, pulled her close to me. A slow song came on and she rested her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck. I rested my hands on the small of her back and slowly swayed to the music, closing my eyes and relaxing against her.

"I've never seen this side of you." She whispered quietly. I took a deep breath. "I like it."

"You'll probably never see it again. No one has."

"Lucky me." She looked up at me and smiled, pressing herself closer to me.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find._

The song faded and the next song played wasn't a song either of us liked so we agreed to go outside for some fresh air. It was like a scene from a movie, with the fading music from inside, her and I standing out on the balcony, the moon shining down on us like a spotlight. I really was falling for her quickly.

"So, Hermione.."

"Hmm?" She had her arms pressed against the railing, looking out over the school's grounds.

"What happened earlier?" I stood next to her and looked at her. She shook her head.

"It was nothing, really." She looked at her hands and began picking off chips of nail polish. "Just...stuff with Ron." I nodded.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you two like, together?" She sighed and closed her eyes. I knew I had gone too far. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No. We're not." She licked her lips and nodded, facing me. "Not since tonight." _They had just broken up_. I scratched my jaw and bit back a smile.

"I uh, I'm sorry. Why?" I hoped I wasn't being too personal.

"He wouldn't dance with me." She smiled at her feet and then up at me. "Which is why dancing with you made me so suddenly cheerful." I took a small step closer to her, becoming more confident by the second.

"So i guess you could say then I made your night?" I smiled and inched towards her again until we were almost touching.

"I guess so, yea. It sure seems that way." She smiled up at me and took the opportunity while it was there. I leaned down and softly pressed my lips to hers, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed into the kiss momentarily before pulling away. When I looked at her, she still had her eyes closed. I bit my lip, more nervous now than before.

"I...um, I'm sorry I just, Draco, I don't...um, I'm sorry.." She whispered jumbled thoughts that didn't make sense.

"I've just wanted to do that for a really long time. Sorry." She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"No, don't be. I just, I don't understand. Why now? I've always thought you've hated me. I mean-"

"I don't hate you. I've just never been able to know you." She opened her mouth to speak but just closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer. After a few minutes, I pulled back and smiled down at her.

"I never noticed how short you were." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm not short. You're just incredibly tall."

"I'm not _that_ tall, Hermione." He kissed her forehead. She rolled her eyes and looked inside.

"D'you want to go back inside?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on staying long." She nodded and laughed.

"You never seemed like the 'school dance' kind of guy." I smiled and sat down on a little porch swing. " Do you want to maybe stay out here a little longer? Just us two? Maybe we can get to know each other better."

"And kiss more?" I smirked and we both laughed. She came and sat beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Maybe. But mostly talking." I kissed her nose.

"That's what you think, Granger." She smiled and I interlocked our fingers, thanking Blaise in my head for daring me to kiss her in the first place.


End file.
